


Vaacance! An Endless Summer??

by Faiz



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a poorly placed nap, Chase finds himself to be one of the few people not affected by a new monster sent by Sledge. How the hell is he supposed to save the day when everyone thinks it's forever summer vacation??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decorations! Preparing for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking loved the episode of Kyoryuger with Debo Vaacance. I dunno if they'll adapt it or how they'll adapt it in Dino Charge, but goddammit I had to do this! Also I love the use of exclamation points when they did Kyoryuger episode titles. I had to do it.

It was probably incredibly lucky that the decorations in the cardboard box Chase had been holding had been plastic, or else he would have just completely destroyed a lot of Christmas decorations from allowing them to fall onto the floor when Chase abandoned them in favor of a familiar face grinning at him from the entrance of the museum. Riley let out a squawk of surprise as Chase suddenly lifted him up and spun him around in circles.

“Whoa whoa, calm down there hotshot.” Riley laughed, as Chase set him back on the ground. He tapped Chase on the arms. “Did you get stronger? I swear you couldn’t pick me up that easily before.”

Chase shrugged, trying to seem casual but still grinning like an idiot. “Tyler and I started working out a bit at the local gym. Not quite the same without you yelling at me though.” He leaned down and pecked Riley on the lips, making the younger man smile. “Missed you heaps.”

Summer vacation had come and gone for Riley, and he had returned home to the family ranch while Matt had taken the green ranger’s place on the team. But as it was currently winter break, that meant Riley was able to come back and visit the team during the break. He let out a low whistle looking around at the museum.

“I didn’t realize that the museum decorated for Christmas! It’s looking pretty nice.” 

Ms. Morgan had taken that moment to appear, holding the cardboard box that Chase had abandoned. “It’s been a tradition at the museum as long as I could remember. Since I was a little girl it’d always be my favorite part to see.” She looked sharply at Chase. “We still need to get these up and finish decorating preferably _before_ Christmas? We still have the entire outside to do as well.” She looked more nicely at Riley. “You don’t have to help out, as you’re not technically an employee here anymore Riley.”

Riley shook his head. “Oh, I don’t mind! How have Ivan and Koda been doing anyways?” He was curious as to how the two ‘fish out of water’ had been getting along. He had been proud of Koda since Riley himself had been helping him build up his vocabulary.

“Both are still learning. Holiday-wise Ivan at least understands most of what Christmas means in modern days, Koda…” Ms. Morgan definitely looked a bit frazzled as she spoke. “Still trying to convince him that Santa Claus isn’t real and isn’t a predator out to attack him. We already had a few close calls of him hitting Tyler and even Matt with something.” She waved her hands. “It’s a bit hot in here isn’t it?”

Riley took the box out of her grasp. “You should probably take a break Ms. Morgan. I’m sure a rest will cool you down. We can handle it, right?”

Chase looked up from his phone and quickly nodded. “Of course, definitely.”

Ms. Morgan sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow. “I don’t know if I could take a break I--” There was a loud smash from the direction of the cafe. “Oh god, Koda. I left him in charge of the trees.” She ran off, leaving the two alone again.

Riley began to pull out some tinsel and baubles, looking up at the entrance of the museum (which was flanked by two trees) trying to envision what would best work and look nice. Chase on the other hand, just began to haphazardly decorating one of the trees that stood next to it. It only took a few minutes before he turned around to see Riley making a face at him and he stopped.

“Yes, Bambi?” He asked in a mock sweet tone.

“Well…” Riley mumbled.

“Go ahead and spill it out, love.” Chase gave Riley a playful smile, showing that he wouldn’t really get mad.

“Well, you have too much red on this side. And really the bottom has barely any decorations or anything. And aren’t you supposed to put on tinsel first so you don’t knock down any of the ornaments?? And the trees a bit lopsided too would it kill you--” Riley just suddenly spilled out as he gestured his hands all over the tree Chase had been decorated. His face was tinged pink and he stopped when he realized how quickly he had said it.

Chase set down the ornaments he was holding to wrap his arms around a slightly confused Riley. “Yep, there’s the Riley I missed so badly.” He kissed his forehead.

“It took me going crazy over Christmas decorations for you to say that?”

Chase yawned. “Yep. I just needed you to tell me what I was doing wrong to really feel complete.” He rubbed his eyes.

“You alright?” Riley asked.

“Just a bit tired. Picked up some extra shifts and haven’t gotten much sleep.”

Riley put a hand on his shoulder. “Go take a nap or something in the base. I can get this done on my own. I don’t mind it.”

Chase smirked. “You just want me out of the way so I don’t fuck up the decorations.”

Riley grinned back. “Partially. Now go, get some sleep.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. Though you’re going to have to deal with Shelby being stubborn with the decorations when you get outside.”

Chase left Riley taking down the ornaments he had put up and walked past Ivan and Koda struggling with a rather large tree as he went towards the back so he could get into the base. He managed to spot Shelby and Tyler as well, taking decorations to the outside of the museum. But he was glad to arrive at the pleasantly empty and quiet base. He wiped off his forehead as he entered and let his Energem fly out of his hand. Kendall wasn’t kidding. It was a bit warmer than usual, but it didn’t bother Chase much. It just reminded him of Christmas back home in New Zealand. It was summertime over there, so he was used to hot Christmases by the beach. He flopped onto the couch that he and Tyler had recently brought into the base a few weeks ago, and was able to fall asleep almost instantly, completely oblivious now to what was going on around him.


	2. Hot weather? Missing Rangers!

Chase work up very uncomfortably. His face felt sticky and when he sat up his back felt wet with sweat. He was momentarily confused as to where he was, looking around to see Kendall standing by one of the tables fanning herself as she tried to work on something that Chase couldn’t see. No one else seemed to be in the base other than those two.

“Why is it so...hot?” Chase asked.

Kendall looked up from her work. “So I wasn’t imagining it earlier.”

“How long was I out?”

“Only around 3 hours, it’s not like any significant time has passed. Yet it feels like the temperature has been rising steadily.” Kendall narrowed her eyes. “This doesn’t feel normal at all…”

Chase pulled out his communicator. “We should call the others.”

She gave him only a mumbled response, as she suddenly started typing on her computer again at a rapid pace. Chase looked down at his communicator and tried sending out a call, but no one responded. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried another call, but it was the same. It would beep but there’d be no response. Kendall turned from her computer for a moment.

“Are they not responding?”

“Nope.” Chase wiped away the sweat from his forehead. “I’m gonna go back up to see what’s got them held up.

If they were in any danger they would have called, right? Riley definitely would have called if something had happened. When Chase exited the base, he almost regretted it immediately. He was used to some heat, but this felt horrible, especially since he had gotten used to the cooler weather of a California winter. He was glad to feel the cool air conditioning inside the museum, but he was quick to see something was off. 

Few of the museum workers seemed to be there. The front desk was empty, but there were still some workers at the Dino Bite seemingly confused at the lack of people, and none of the guides were walking around giving tours. And when he reached the very front, he realized that the tree he had left with Riley was still only half decorated. Riley never left things undone like that. He rushed out the door hoping to find Shelby and Tyler, who had been left in charge of the outside decorations. 

“...Shelby?” He asked uncertainly. 

He had figured out where Riley had gone at least, he was with Shelby. And both of them were dressed for summer. Shelby had her hair up in a bun, and for once Riley’s carefully styled hair was in disarray. But both of them were giggling like idiots holding ice cream as they practically skipped over to Chase with grins plastered on their faces.

“What are you doing dressed like that, Chase?” She gestured to Chase’s clothing, all of which were a bit too warm for the current weather. “It’s summer! You should be dressed properly.” She and Riley started giggling again. It was all incredibly strange.

“Summer? But Christmas…” Chase pointed back towards the museum in confusion. Hell, there were some decorations up outside too!

Riley made a face at him before laughing again. “You weirdo, it’s summer, see?” He held up his phone to show the date, and Chase gaped at it.

Instead of it being December, it was now the middle of July. “H-how...but-”

Shelby stuck her tongue out at him before taking a lick of her ice cream. “Don’t worry about it, Kermit. Chase is still probably stuck in Kiwi time. It’s winter in New Zealand right now isn’t it?”

“Well yes, but--”

She pat him on the shoulder. “Then go change! We’re going swimming, come on Kermit!” 

She and Riley both skipped away again, without a care in the world.

It was then Chase noticed everyone else. Shelby and Riley weren’t the only ones acting like weirdos. There were the missing receptionists, a few of the tour guides, some students, and a Dino Bite worker who was using a bag of buns as a pillow. Everyone seemed to be lounging about or being overly energetic about summer vacation. And it all felt horribly, horribly off. He ran up to one of the receptionists, Laura he thinks her name is, and shook her by the shoulders. 

“Hey, aren’t you meant to be working? Laura?” He asked.

She laughed and swatted his hands away, lowering her sunglasses that she was wearing. “It’s summer vacation! Why on earth would I be working?”

Chase looked confused. “We’re not in school anymore, we still have to work during the summer. Has everyone gone off their rocker?”

Laura just giggled. “Oh come on, I just came out here earlier and realized what’s the point? The weather is so warm who wants to spend it sitting at a desk?”

He was going to run back to the base to tell Kendall this, but she was already standing by the doorway as Chase approached. “This is the work of one of Sledge’s monsters.” 

Chase sighed. “Yeah, I figured as much. Shelby and Riley are both completely out of it, and barely anyone seems to be working.”

“It’s strange. It didn’t seem to affect anyone. I was talking to some of the workers and none of them could quite explain it either. Just that it felt like it was getting hotter and that some of their coworkers hadn’t come back.”

“And now we need to figure out where the rest of the team is. We’re already down two rangers, because I’m doubtful Riley and Shelby will be doing anything productive.”

He turned around to see them still nearby, both of them clasping each other’s hands and spinning in circles without a care in the world. As much as he joked about Riley needing to chill more often, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

“Yes...we need to contact the rest of the team, and I need to research what could have caused this. The rising temperatures in December, seemingly random people deciding to not want to work…” Chase could already see Kendall’s mind whirring with the new information.

“You go research, I’ll go search for our currently missing rangers.”

Kendall nodded before going back inside the building, and Chase gave another shot at calling the others with the communicator. But much like before, there was still no response. He sighed, trying to think of where the others could possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm gonna be visiting some family in California June 1st through the 16th so updates probably will not be happening during that time. That being said, I might have time to write while on vacation so hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter as soon as I get back! (I'll have my phone, but I'm iffy with trying to post stuff on mobile.)


	3. Vacaance Appears! He just wants to have fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been meaning to update for awhile and I only just got around to it now! I'm starting school next week, but I now have a basic idea of what I want to happen in this fic. So I hope you enjoy it!

Chase groans and wipes his forehead as he looked around the property surrounding the Amber Beach museum. So many people were out lazing about but none of them were his missing team mates. Being out in this heat was absolute hell, he wasn’t even sure how the people around him were managing to stay so happy and carefree. Despite the fact that he should probably be hurrying more, he sighed and sat down on a park bench to take a break. 

 

“Oooh, she said that he had a funny crab arm! And an ice cream!” He heard a small child’s voice say excitedly.

Chase looked up in confusion to see two little girls walking towards something off in the distance by the playground structure. 

“Oh I can see him! He has palm trees! Palm trees!” The second girl responded with a giggle. Both their voices had the dreamlike air to them just like Shelby and Riley had. They had definitely been affected by the...well, whatever was going on.

But their descriptions sounded downright outrageous, so he stood up and went the direction they had been referring to. And sure enough it was exactly what they had described...Palm trees on his head, an ice cream cone for one arm and a crab claw for the other. The strange enough appearance was enough to show that he was one of Sledge’s baddies. And he was…

“..What.” Chase deadpanned.

He was surrounded by children, all laughing and playing with him. Which confused Chase greatly, because at this point most people would be running and screaming away from him. But...he really wasn’t doing anything. Chase stood there watching the commotion, slowly beginning to lose focus as nothing continued to happen.

He jumped when a woman pushed past him yelling. “Susan? Susan get over here! You were meant to be at your ballet lesson half an hour ago!” The woman ran over and grabbed the hand of one of the little girls that had passed by him earlier and tried to drag her away from the monster. That was what seemed to finally set him off though.

“Hey, what are you doing? We were havin’ fun here!” The monster bellowed, pointing his ice cream cone straight at the woman. 

And before Chase could even react, the bright beam of light hit the woman square on the chest and she collapsed to her knees with a strange expression. “Ballet practice…? Whatever. It’s summer, go and play sweetie…” 

Luckily, even though the children had all been affected by the curse, they were still able to be scared off by the sudden attack they were all screaming and running away leaving him open. Chase took his chance and ran forward. “Come on kids, off you all go. I’ll take care of this.” He pulled the woman to her feet. “Uh, go get ice cream or something.”

“Alright...Come on Susan.” She took her daughter with her.

Chase pulled out his morpher and pointed it at the monster. “Who the hell are you?”

“The name’s Vaacance, and I was tryin’ to have a good time before that snobby lady showed up.”

“Well, unfortunately for you the middle of winter is not the best time to have a summer vacation. So I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Chase spun the cylinder of his morpher and transformed quickly, immediately taking aim and shooting at Vaacance. But every single shot was deflected. Even if it hit him, it just bounced right off. He tried again and had to jump out of the way as a shot bounced back towards him. 

“Nice try, ranger. But you’re going to have to try harder than that!” He aimed his ice cream cone at him and Chase knew right away to move before he was blasted by it. He ran and hid behind the slide.

His communicator beeped. “Kendall, I’m a bit busy.” He said, peering over to see Vaacance heading towards him.

“It’s Miss Morgan. And I found the other rangers, please head back to the base immediately.”

“But--” Chase bit his lip and realized that none of his shots were doing anything. He had been training with Tyler but his hand to hand combat still wasn’t on par with his shooting skills. “Fine. I’ll be right there.”

He stood up and sprinted as quickly as he could, feeling like he was about to damn near faint because of the heat. But he arrived safely to the museum and slid down into the base. “So is everyone here?” Chase asked, looking around.

Shelby and Riley were singing to themselves in a corner, Tyler was lounging on a beach chair he didn’t even know they had. Koda was sprawled on the floor and Ivan looked like he was on his sixth ice cream bar. Kendall sighed at the sight of her team. “They all ended up wandering here themselves. At least even with whatever is going on, they still have enough insight to return to the base.”

“Well, that’s all well and good but we also have a slight problem besides them all being loopy like they’re all on drugs.” Chase pointed out. “I managed to meet our monster, Vaacance. Tried fighting with him but all my shots just bounced right off of him like they were nothing. And I saw him in the act, he blasted this mum with a weird light ray and she immediately went all lazy like the rest.”

Kendall furrowed her eyebrows. “This doesn’t look good…”

Chase’s communicator started to beep again, and he answered. “...’lo?”

“Yeah, it’s me…” A familiar southern voice mumbled back, sounding slightly raspier than normal.

“Matt? You alright?” Chase asked. Since Riley had come to visit during his winter break, Matt had taken the opportunity to go back home a few days before hand. Chase remembered being a bit pissed that the older Griffin had managed to be able to escape decorating the museum. 

“I’ve got a cold. Haven’t been allowed out since I got home. Thought nothing of it til my Ma started acting weirdly lazy while she was out doing chores. It ain’t like her, and tons of our other farm workers are like this too.”

“It’s affected you guys as well?” Kendall wrenched Chase’s communicator out of his grip.

“It’s happening down in Amber Beach too?” Matt asked. “I’m already on my way.” and with that, the Graphite ranger hung up.

Kendall’s grip on Chase’s communicator weakened enough that Chase could pull it out of her grasp. He could tell that her mind was trying to run a mile a minute trying to put all the pieces together. Chase on the other hand turned to look at his teammates, all still off in their own little worlds. It had been so long since it had really just been him and Kendall working this stuff out. Before they even found Koda too, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He liked being with his team, so having them out for the count didn’t do wonders for his confidence. 

Riley had fallen asleep on Shelby’s shoulder, and Chase frowned and tightened his fists. He would get them back to normal. He knew it.


End file.
